Rugrats (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style)
TomandJerryFan360's tv-spoof of Nickelodeon tv series, "Rugrats". Cast: * Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) as Tommy Pickles * Cub (Happy Tree Friends) as Dil Pickles * Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) as Chuckie Finster * Fifi (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Kimi Finster * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Phil DeVille * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Lil DeVille * Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Angelica Pickles * Marie (The Aristocats) as Susie Carmichael * Surly (The Nut Job) as Stu Pickles * Andie (The Nut Job) as Didi Pickles * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Grandpa Lou Pickles * Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) as Lulu Pickles * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Chas Finster * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Kira Finster * Mickey Mouse (Disney) as Howard DeVille * Minnie Mouse (Disney) as Betty DeVille * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Drew Pickles * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Charlotte Pickles * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Randy Carmichael * Duchess (The Aristocats) as Lucy Carmichael * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Alisa Carmichael * Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Buster Carmichael * Berlioz (w/Toulouse as a extra) (The Aristocats) as Edwin Carmichael * Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Boris * Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Minka * Goliath (VeggieTales) as Reptar * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Spike * Perdita (101 Dalmatians) as Fifi * Lucifer (Cinderella) as Fluffy Season 1: # Skippy Squirrel and the Great White Thing # Skippy's First Birthday # Barbecue Story/Waiter, There's a Squirrel in My Soup # At the Movies/Slumber Party # Animal Commercial/Little Dude # Beauty Contest/Baseball # Ruthless Skippy/Moose Country # Tom's Teeth/Momma Trauma # Real or Robots?/Special Delivery # Candy Bar Creep Show/Monster in the Garage # Weaning Skippy/Incident in Aisle Seven # Touchdown Skippy/The Trial # Lucifer vs. Pongo/Golitah's Revenge # Graham Canyon/Surly-Maker's Elves Season 2: # Toy Palace/Sand Ho! # Toothy vs. the Potty/Together at Last # The Big House/The Shot # Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch/Mirrorland # Babs' in Love/Ice Cream Mountain # Regarding Surly/Garage Sale # Let There Be Light/The Bank Trick # Family Reunion/Tom's Date # No Bones About It/Beach Blanket Animals # Golitah on Ice/Family Feud # Superhero Toothy/The Dog Broomer # Miss Kitty/The Inside Story # A Visit from Warthog/What the Big Animal Do # The Santa Experience # Visitors from Outer Space/The Case of the Missing Rugrat # Toothy Loses His Glasses/Toothy Gets Skunked # Rebel Without a Teddy Bear/Babs the Magnificent # Meet the Cats/The Box # Down the Drain/Let Them Eat Cake # The Seven Voyages of Cynthia/My Friend Barney # Feeding Hubert/Pongo the Wonder Dog # The Slide/The Big Flush # King Ten Pin/Runaway Babs # Game Show Andie/Toys in the Attic # Driving Miss Babs/Marie vs. Babs # Tooth or Dare/Party Animals Season 3: # Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster/Twins' Pique # Toothy's First Haircut/Cool Hand Babs # Tricycle Thief/Rhinoceritis # Tom Moves Out/The Legend of Satchmo # Circus Babicus/The Stork # The Animal Vanishes/Farewell, My Friend # When Wishes Come True/Babs Breaks a Leg # The Last Babysitter/Sour Animals # Golitah 2010/Surly Gets a Job # Give & Take/The Gold Rush # Home Movies/The Mysterious Mr. Friend # Cuffed/The Blizzard # Destination: Moon/Babs' Birthday # Princess Babs/The Odd Couple # Naked Skippy/Skippy and the Secret Club # Under Toothy's Bed/Toothy is Rich # Mommy's Little Assets/Toothy's Wonderful Life # In the Dreamtime/The Unfair Pair # Toothy's Red Hair/Pongo Runs Away # The Alien/Mr. Clean # Babs' Worst Nightmare/The Mega Diaper Animals # New Kid in Town/Animals vs. Animals # Critter TV/The Sky is Falling # I Remember Melville/No More Cookies # Cradle Attraction/Moving Away # Passover Season 4: # Chanukah # Mother's Day # Vacation # Pongo's Puppies/Chicken Pops # Radio Daze/Psycho Babs # America's Wackiest Home Movies/The 'Lympics # The Carwash/Heatwave # Babs' Last Stand/Clan of the Duck # Faire Play/The Smell of Success # The Turkey Who Came To Dinner # Potty Training Pongo/The Art Fair # Send in the Clouds/In the Naval # The Mattress/Looking For Hamm # Hiccups/Autumn Leaves # Dust Bunnies/Educating Babs # Ransom of Cynthia/Turtle Recall # Babs Orders Out/Let it Snow # Babs Nose Best/The Pirate Light Season 5: # Tom's Bad Bug/Lady Luck # Crime and Punishment/Critter Maybe # The Word of the Day/Rabbit Babysits # He Saw, She Saw/Piggy's Pizza Palace # Fugitive Skippy/Visting Miss Kitty # The First Cut/Toothy Grows # Uneasy Rider/Where's Tom? # The Wild, Wild West/Babs for a Day # Babysitting Lucifer/Sleep Trouble # Journey to the Center of the Basement/A Very Puppy Birthday # The Family Tree Season 6: # Toothy's Duckling/A Dog's Life # Tootherfly/Babs' Twin # Raising Cub/No Naps # Mammal of the House/A Whole New Surly # Submarine/Toothy's a Lefty # Baking Cub/Hair # Zoo Story/I Do # The Magic Critter/Cub We Meet Again # Hand Me Downs/Babs' Ballet # Opposites Attract/The Art Museum # The Jungle/The Old Country # Ghost Story/Toothy's Complaint # Pedal Pusher/Music # Toothy's Bachelor Pad/Junior Prom # Silent Babs/Tie My Shoes # What's Your Line?/Two by Two # All's Well that Pretends Well/Big Critters # Wrestling Tom/Toothy Collects # Runaway Goliath (Parts Included) # Share and Share a Pongo/Skippy for Mayor # Brothers are Monsters/Cooking with Marie # Officer Toothy/Auctioning Tom # Partners in Crime/Thumbs Up # Planting Cub/The Joke's On You # The Big Showdown/Doctor Marie # Accidents Happen/Pee Wee Scouts # Toothy's New Shirt/Cavecritters # Incredible Shrinking Critters/Miss Manners # A Dose of Cub/Famous Critters # No Place Like Home (Parts Included) # Be My Valentine (Parts Included) # Discover America (Parts Included) # Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (Parts Included) Season 7: # Babsicon/Cub's Binkie/Big Brother Toothy # Cub Saver/Cooking with Fievel and Olivia/Piece of Cake # Sister Act/Pongo's Nightscare/Cuddle Bunny # Animalrella # Bad Shoes/The World According to Cub and Pongo/Falling Stars # Dayscare/The Great Unknown/Wash-Dry Story # Changes for Toothy/The Magic Show/A Toodles Galore of a Time # Cat Got Your Tongue?/The War Room/Attention Please # And the Winner ls.../Cub's Bathtime/Bigger Than Life # Day of the Potty/Tell-Tale Cell Phone/The Time of Their Lives # My Fair Critters/The Way Things Work/Home Sweet Home # Adventure Squad/The Way More Things Work/Talk of the Town # A Rugrats Kwanzaa # Pre-School Daze Season 8: # All Growed Up # Curse of the Werewuff # Bow Wow Wedding Vows # Quiet Please/Early Retirement # The Doctor is ln/The Big Sneeze # The Fun Way Day/The Age of Aquarium # Daddy's Little Helpers/Hello Cubby # Cynthia Comes Alive/Trading Fievel # Murmur on the Ornery Express # Back to School/Sweet Dreams # A Step at a Time/Babs' Assistant # A Tale of Two Puppies/Okey-Dokey Jones and the Ring of the Sunbeams # Happy Princess/Imagine That Season 9: # Critters in Toyland # Club Red # The Perfect Twins # Clown Around/The Critter Rewards # Diapies and Dragons/Critter Power # Bug Off/The Crawl Space # Starstruck/Who's Princess? # They Came from the Backyard/Olivia's Fievel or Trash # Mutt's in a Name/Hurricane Kiara # Bestest of Show/Hold the Pickles # Critter Sale/RJ # The Bravliest Critter/Gimme an 'A' # Fountain of Youth/Fifi Takes the Cake Movies & Specials: # The Rugrats Movie (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style) # Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style) # Rugrats Go Wild (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style) # Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Snow White (TomandJerryFan360 Style) # Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks and a Beanstalk (TomandJerryFan360 Style) Videos/DVDs: # Tales from the Crib (VHS) # A Critter's Gotta Do What A Critter's Gotta Do (VHS) # Babs the Divine (VHS) # Toothy the Brave (VHS) # The Santa Experience (VHS) # A Rugrats Passover (VHS) # Skippy Troubles (VHS) # Fievel and Olivia Double Trouble (VHS) # Tom's Favorite Stories (VHS) # Return of Goliath (VHS) # A Rugrats Vacation (VHS) # Bedtime Bash (VHS) # A Rugrats Chanukah (VHS) # A Rugrats Thanksgiving (VHS) # Volume One (VHS) # Volume Two (VHS) # Volume Three (VHS) # Volume Four (VHS) # Volume Five (VHS) # Volume Six (VHS) # On the Loose (VHS) # Diapered Duo (VHS) # Dr. Skippy Squirrel (VHS) # Mommy Mania (VHS) # Babs Knows Best (VHS) # The Rugrats Movie (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style) (VHS/DVD) # Runaway Goliath (VHS) # Make Room For Cub (VHS) # I Think I Like You (VHS) # Discover America (VHS) # Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style) (VHS/DVD) # All Growed Up (VHS) # Decade in Diapers Volume 1 (VHS) # Decade in Diapers Volume 2 (VHS) # Kwanzaa (VHS) # Easter (VHS) # Halloween (VHS) # Christmas (VHS) # Mysteries (VHS/DVD) # Rugrats Go Wild (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style)(VHS/DVD) # Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Snow White (TomandJerryFan360 Style) (VHS/DVD) # Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks and a Beanstalk (TomandJerryFan360 Style) (VHS/DVD) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Rugrats TV-Spoofs Category:Tv-spoof Category:Tv-spoofs Category:TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Rugrats (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style)